Passion and the Opera
by Tysonkaiexperiment
Summary: Part four of the Hell Arc, sequel to Angels Fall First, another pre-sequel—this one is humor. It was easy to notice; the way Leonhart would stare at Sora, but Riku was going to try to keep Sora’s hormones in check. RiSo with some LeSo, AkuRoku, and others


* * *

**Disclaimer**: So I tried to own Sora, Riku somehow went to the Naruto world and had Naruto teach Sora the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu) because every single Sora I hugged was a copy. Jerk.

**Title**: Passion and the Opera

**Authoress**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Warnings**: Bad humor, implied sex, implied murder, random stuff.

**Summary**: Part four of the Hell Arc, sequel to Angels Fall First, another pre-sequel—this one is humor. It was easy to notice; the way Leonhart would stare at Sora, but Riku was going to try to keep Sora's hormones in check. RiSo with some LeSo, AkuRoku, Zemyx, and MarVex

**Couplings**: RiSo with some LeSo, AkuRoku, Zemyx, and MarVex

**Dedication**: To who else? Mary, my baby. No, I won't go drinking with you again, last time I could've been arrested for underage drinking, and if you want me to write I can't drink, stop asking.

**Chapters**: 4 of 20

**Song Title**: Passion and the Opera

**Artist**: Nightwish

**Album**: Oceanborn (1998)

**REVIEW COMMENTS**:

**Anonymous Fragment**: Sure, if you go to my Devi, my pictures have my signatures, RLMAO.

**Draco's Worst Nightmare**: I know, I'm giving myself a challenge with 20.

**darkness x angel**: It's considered the Hell Arc because Riku and Leon are willing to go through Hell and back for Sora. And possibly because Sora's just as cute as Hell. XD

**Kitty Meow**: Like I said, I more than welcome you to draw for the fic. I love it when people draw for my stories. They end up giving me more than enough inspiration.

**She.Who.Knows**: The reason they're spread out is to NOT make sense individually, that way I can be sure people read the others to understand what's going on. I'm such a cheater. Besides, since I'm not sure whom Sora will end up with at the end (Mary and I are debating), whom would I put this under? And even if I knew, putting it under one person's name wouldn't be fair because then you'd know who he gets with.

* * *

_**Princess of lust**_

_**Dignity put to dust**_

_**A virginal sight**_

_**Their apple to bite**_

Of course Riku couldn't blame Leonhart sensei for looking, the Angel was not only appealing by voice or tastes, but by visuals as well. Sora was one of those kids who looked like they stepped off the pages of a model magazine. Sure he didn't have a taste in clothes and the boy couldn't comb his hair to save his life, but each—in their own way—were a turn on leaving people wanting more. There were times when Riku would have to cast anyone a dark look for even _looking_ at Sora. Those people knew who they were (Axel, Demyx, and Marluxia to name a few) but there were some people who didn't seem to get the picture.

Such was the case for one Squall Leonhart.

The brunet man was gorgeous himself, but Riku wouldn't dare be caught anywhere near the man. Besides, both men (much to Riku's anger) had been staring at an impossibly adorable young boy with spiky brown hair and sky orbs that one could be lost in. Sora seemed completely oblivious to the fact that he was in the eye of two rather popular men, but at the same time he lately had been coming to school in outfits that would barely do justice to any model that came from a magazine.

Riku always had to pinch the bridge of his nose when he remembered those few days ago when the beautiful brunet had decided to wear vintage short shorts.

It seemed Sora was now starting to pick up on at least _one_ of his constant watchers. Honestly, what else could almost every day's '_sorry, I promised Leonhart-sensei I'd eat with him_' imply? And as Riku watched his friend slip back into the room, Leonhart-sensei would be at the door, offer him an obviously fake look of decency and then close the door right on his face. Oh, but that would not happen today, no, because Riku wasn't going to allow that man—some years over twenty—rape his best friend and almost-lover just because he couldn't find a good fuck somewhere else.

_**Drink from my thighs**_

_**The rain of lies**_

_**A sight so cursed**_

_**Breasts which never nursed**_

"Wha??" Sora gasped later as the lunch bell rang and they were pulling their items into their bags, "Riku!"

Riku had already grasped Sora's arm, finished putting his items away for him, and began to lead him outside towards the cafeteria. If Leonhart-sensei really cared for Sora, at any moment the older brunet would use his power as a sensei to get Sora back, either way, Riku would be ready to take action.

"I-I promised Leonhart-sensei I'd eat lunch with him today, Riku!"

The silveret twisted around, staring darkly into Sora's eyes, "And what about the rest of us? Is Leonhart-sensei more important than your friends and family?" He could see it in Sora's eyes, the love that the bastard had falsely put in Sora's mind, this _wasn't_ how things were supposed to be.

"Y-You guys are important—it's just—I--."

And Riku released his grip on the young brunet, not even sparing a glance as Sora looked at him with the saddest eyes one could see on a human, "I see how it is." He muttered bitterly. Today that bastard had won, but only today, next time he wouldn't be so lucky. Moving away from the other, Riku headed towards the cafeteria, ignoring the sobbing protests as Sora dropped his bags and fell to the floor.

_**An Aphrodite for mortal souls**_

_**Playing hide and seek in lecherous roles**_

_**Their erotic hour my tearless weep**_

_**Their satisfaction my infinite sleep**_

Today he wasn't found, Riku was starting to suspect bribery of the sexual kind, Sora would never do anything for money. And so Riku followed the next link he had, walking over to the private room for the school's most popular group—Organization XIII—and their friends before slamming the door open. "Roxas!"

The blond looked up from where he was just playing chess with Zexion, Axel was sitting on the desk behind Roxas, feet on the outside of Roxas's chair near his thighs as he was raking his fingers through the blond's hair. Demyx was next to Zexion; he was curled up like a cat and was even purring as the slate haired teen ran fingers of his temples soothingly.

"What?" Roxas asked, he seemed shocked that Riku had called on him—considering their rather obvious dislike for each other—but had done nothing except stop Axel's fingers from playing with his hair.

"Have you seen your brother?" Riku asked quickly, gaze sharp. It was silent and Riku sent a glare over to Marluxia, who merely shrugged and went back to flirting with his long-time crush, Vexen.

It was Roxas's turn to look confused again, he had no classes with Sora at all—the blond was an instant AP kid—and knew Riku's most recent class was with Sora. He stood quickly, ignoring Zexion's groan as the chess pieces clattered all over the board, "I haven't seen Sora all day, what happened to him?"

Riku blinked, realizing how wrong his statement had sounded to the blond, "Nothing's wrong, Sora just left really quick after class so I wondered if you knew where he was."

The blond shot him the darkest glare and Riku knew it was his sign to turn around, run, and attempt not to scream like a little girl.

_**Naked limbs reflecting from the moon**_

_**I'll be there for you soon**_

_**First wish for this night:**_

_**Let me be your delight**_

"I'm home!" Roxas called later that night, he had gone out on a double date with Axel, Zexion, and Demyx and was more tired than one would believe. This was a good reason why you never took Axel and Demyx to do karaoke.

"Welcome back!" Sora was standing there, looking like he'd just been caught walking from the living room to the kitchen, which was connected by the front doorway hall. "Have fun?"

Roxas shrugged before giving Sora the once over. Sora's hair, for the lack of the better word, was obviously sexed up, his body was a healthy flush of red, his eyes sparkled, and he had obviously just gotten home recently and had not changed his clothes because of the obvious '_just molested_' or '_just had the quickest sex of my life_' look they had been giving off. "You were at Leonhart's weren't you?"

Sora gaze him a blink—a slight look of 'caught'—before he smiled sweetly, "Am I that obvious?"

"Does he seriously get your clothes that rumpled? Or was it a '_just once_'?" Roxas asked flatly, smirking when Sora squeaked and glared at him.

"Sora! Your guys principal called, you missed your last two periods!" Their mother walked over from the kitchen, blond hair tied into a ponytail that spilled down to her waist, "Where were you young man?"

Oh, so it had been longer, no wonder Riku had gotten so pissed. There was a second before Roxas spoke up, "My teacher had me run some errands, and I dragged Sora with me since my license is suspended and I had caught him before class. That's why, my teacher knew where I was and Sora didn't, sorry mom."

Their mother gave a small giggle before turning her sky blue eyes towards Sora, "Why didn't you tell me in the first place!" She headed back towards the kitchen to finish getting dinner ready.

Sora smiled, "Roxy! My hero of the day!" But before he could say anything more, the blond's backpack was dumped into his arms.

"Math, pages twenty-seven and twenty-eight, English opening paragraph, History, an essay on the Fall of Rome, and Art, a stick figure in five different casual poses." And the blond slipped off his shoes, put on his slippers, and slipped towards the stairs to head to his room.

"I knew it would come with a price." Sora groaned, "You never do anything for 'brotherly love' unless my life depended on it…" But nonetheless he grabbed his own bag and followed his twin up the stairs.

_**Body of a virgin**_

_**Sold to the Devil's kin**_

_**Your God is me**_

_**In all that you see**_

"What do you mean where was I?" Sora asked the next day, Riku looked like he was going to kill him, the rope in his hands already had a knot—which Riku was tightening—"I went home, honest! Don't kill me!!"

Riku blinked, "Oh, don't worry, this isn't for you." Safe. Riku twirled around, glaring to the door where one last person had yet to show up, "It's for Leonhart-sensei."

"Ehhh??" Sora's eyes widened, he honestly had the decency to look at Riku in horror.

"_Ohayo __gozaimasu _**_kuraidori_****.**" Squall walked in, as usual writing his last name on the board—a teacher policy—before opening his planner and taking roll call. After checking people off (he marked Sora and Riku there without asking or looking up) he began to talk about the lesson plan for that day.

Riku merely watched Sora, the brunet was smiling brightly, Leonhart-sensei would look up and their eyes would meet and Sora would smile all the wider before Leonhart looked back down at his sheet or at his students.

There was nothing good about this man, Riku knew that for sure, now all he had to do was make sure Sora knew it. And it would all start with his note. After writing Sora's name on it in beautiful cursive, he pretended to reach down to grab his dropped pencil and slid the note onto Sora's desk. If only the brunet man knew what Riku had in store for him.

_**An Aphrodite for mortal souls**_

_**Playing hide and seek in lecherous roles**_

_**Their erotic hour my tearless weep**_

_**Their satisfaction my infinite sleep**_

* * *

Tke: The Hell Arc needed some humor, so I gave it. I doubt this'll get many reviews, but I liked it. Has anyone ever had the following happen to them? You read a story of one pairing or something like that, then you go read another story or you watch something from that series and you wonder what the people in the fanfic would say if they saw the real them? I do that, ALL the damn TIME. So the whole time I'm writing this I'm reading Frog Prince by Vash's Girl and Diary of A Student's Desire by Yuki Kimagure and the thoughts ran through my head.

Sora: shut up and post

Tke: YES SIR!

PLUSHIES OF RIKU WITH THE ROPE FOR ANYONE WHO REVIEWS!!


End file.
